28 Pipes
by kepulver
Summary: Samples from the 28 Pipes meme I'm working on over at LJ. Stories cover a variety of time periods, though unless otherwise noted most take place during the time period between the end of season two and the start of the movie roughly, mid1990s.
1. Dominant Pipes

**Author's note: **Takes place on Cybertron, approximately 1992.

**XXX**

**Dominant Pipes:**

"'Gate? C'mon, we're about ready to go," Pipes said as he stood in the doorway of the storeroom that he and Tailgate had been using as temporary quarters at the Autofemmes' base. "Magnus just got word from Earth that Omega Supreme's gonna be here soon. You got your gear ready to go? Not that we got much but, better t'be ready now 'cause we're gonna have to floor it when Omega gets here."

Tailgate turned, optics bright in the room's darkness. "I can't go," he said, solemnly. "They need me here, Pipes. I have to stay, if I don't who's going to take care of them?"

Pipes stepped into the room, moving toward Tailgate. "Take care of who?" he asked, glancing around the empty room. "We're all going to Earth. You an' me an' Magnus an' the others. Remember? We're gonna rejoin Prime's army."

"I remember, Pipes," Tailgate snapped. "I'm not stupid. But I have a responsibility here, can't you understand that? I can't just leave! The people of Iacon need me!"

Pipes's optics flashed. "Iacon? Tailgate, Iacon's a crater. The only people there are th' dead. An' most of them are nothing more than picked over chassis and scrap."

"They still need me!" Tailgate said, rocking on his feet. "They need me to speak for them, Pipes. Nobody else will!"

Pipes checked his internal chronometer. They had just under eight breem before they had to leave. "'Gate, you have to come with us. You can't make it back home by yourself. Shockwave knows we were on the move," he said. Maybe this time, he'd get lucky and simple reason would work. "If you stay here, you're gonna be on your own. Elita-1's people don't have th' resources for another mech an' neither does any other rebel group. An' goin' solo's just suicide."

Tailgate shook his head again, optics sparking. "I have to go back, Pipes," he said. "You don't understand, I can't leave them alone. They need me to defend them."

Pipes let his optics dim almost to the point of shutting down. "'Gate, they're dead," he said, as gently as he could. "You know that, they're dead, they don't care if anybody's there to defend them or not!"

"_They do so!"_ Tailgate yelled, slamming a fist into the nearby wall. "I can hear them, Pipes! Just because you can't doesn't mean that they're not talking! They want me to stay, they don't want me to leave them alone and forgotten! Nobody else is going to take care of them, they're just going to see them as resources to be smelted down as necessary!"

"Tailgate, I'm not letting you stay on Cybertron," Pipes said. "If I can't persuade you, I'm gonna knock you out an' have Springer an' Hot Rod help carry you onto the damn ship. But you are not gonna stay here an' get deactivated for a bunch of rusted frames!"

Tailgate stopped and stared at Pipes, his optics almost white with fear. "I don't want to leave," he said, voice small. "I don't want to go to some weird planet. Our job is here."

"Magnus says otherwise," Pipes said. "An' 'Gate, he's been at this a lot longer than we have. He knows what he's doing. We got to trust him, just like we always have, okay? Besides, I'm going to be with you so how bad can it be, huh?"

Tailgate paused. "Really bad," he said. "You know how bad it's been here."

Pipes turned, looking back out the door. "I know, but there's going to be more of us there," he said. "We won't be alone. We'll be with people who remember Cybertron the way it used to be, Tailgate. We can tell them about what it's like now an' they'll know. Nobody's going to forget Iacon. We won't let 'em."


	2. Naive Pipes

**Naïve Pipes:**

**Author's Note: **Takes place circa 1993 between end of Season 2 and The Movie.

XXX

"Alright, Pipes, if you'll hold your right arm horizontally, I can commence scanning," Perceptor said. "The anti-corrosion coating Wheeljack administered should be fully set by this point in time."

"Yessir," Pipes said, holding his arm in place as instructed.

Carly glanced over toward the two Autobots as she walked into the lab, heading for the coffee maker prior to getting started on some research. "Hi Perceptor, hi Pipes," she said.

"Hello, Carly!" Perceptor said cheerfully. "And how are you this fine day?"

Carly smiled. "Good, good," she said. "Doctor's appointment went well, the baby is developing normally. I'll give you a full report when you're done, okay?"

"Splendid!" Perceptor said, then explained for Pipes's benefit. "Carly and Spike are expecting their first child and they've been considerate enough to allow me to monitor her progress. I've been studying organic reproduction for years now and it's been fascinating but having the opportunity to observe a human's gestational period first hand is, well it's a rare opportunity!"

"Oh," said Pipes, looking helplessly over at Carly. "Uhm…yeah, I bet it is."

Carly chuckled as she picked up her coffee cup and looked at the empty coffee pot. "..oh no.." she said, checking the switches. It was on. She knew she'd turned it on and set the timer the night before. The coffee maker gurgled as she moved it around. "Damnit! Oh, don't tell me! Stupid piece of crap! I _Damnit /I _!"

"What's wrong?" Perceptor asked as Carly slammed a fist on the counter.

"The stupid coffee maker's broken!" she said, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. "Auugh, damnit! I set everything last night! I'm down to one cup a day and I was _really_ looking forward to this!"

She wiped at her eyes, looking up in time to see Pipes staring at her with optics that were bright with dismay. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, for one thing, now I have to get a new coffee maker," Carly said, forcing her anger back down. Stupid hormones. "No more garage sale deals for me, this time I'm spending _real_ money on a _real_ coffee maker."

"Oh," Pipes said, solemnly. "Uhm, if you need somebody to back you up when you go looking for this coffee maker, I can go. Once Perceptor clears me for duty, but I think he's almost done."

It took Carly a moment to realize what Pipes meant and when she did, she had to stifle back a giggle. "I just have to go to Wal-Mart, Pipes. No back up required, but if you could give me a ride, I'd appreciate it. Spike's not supposed to be back from class until six."

"Wal-Mart?" Pipes asked, looking at Perceptor.

"Wal-Mart is a store, Pipes," Perceptor said gently. "A place where humans go to buy goods and services that they need. They sell food, clothing and consumer products that the humans require."

"Consumer products?" Pipes looked lost. "What're those?"

"Didn't you ever go to a store or a market, Pipes?" Carly asked.

"No ma'am," he said. "We didn't have them; me and Tailgate used to do supply runs, but those were usually stealing things from Decepticon supply dumps. Or scavenging waste areas."

"Tell you what," Carly said. "When you're done, I'll take you shopping. Sound good?"

"Sure!"


	3. Disheveled Pipes

**Disheveled Pipes:**

One foot in front of the other. That's how he was going to make it to Medbay. One foot in front of the other.

Transforming was out of the question; the dent in his side made sure of that. Damn Battlechargers. Only difference between them and the Stunticons was that he could _hurt_ Battlechargers. Runabout wasn't going to be running about anything for a while.

Pipes snickered tiredly at his joke as he continued shuffling along, pausing occasionally to rest. The other good thing about Battlechargers: they were never quiet about anything. So when Runamuck came back to try and get some quickie revenge for Runabout, he'd had plenty of forewarning.

Not that he'd been able to get out of the way. Or transform in order to protect himself. But at least he'd known who was slagging him.

He shook his head, trying to clear out thoughts like that. _Spending too much time with Huffer. He's startin' to wear off on me. _ He snickered again. _More ways than one._

Shuffle. Step. Shuffle. Step. One foot in front of the other, that was how he'd get to the Medbay and to help. _Keep moving and you'll make it_, he told himself. _Just like back on Cybertron. Keep moving and you'll be safe. Stand still and you die._

He stepped into the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame. "Hey," he said, tiredly. "Uh, Ratchet? You busy?"

Ratchet turned around, optics going bright in surprise. "Pipes! Springer and Hot Rod have been out looking for you! What happened?"

"Ran into th' Battlechargers," Pipes said, letting Ratchet lead him toward a medtable. "Chased 'em back home but I had to walk back. S'okay, I'm fine, just a little dented up."

"Why didn't you call in?" Ratchet demanded. "Damnit, Pipes, you've got to remember you _can _call for backup here!"

"I know, I know, but I think my radio's busted," Pipes said, sheepishly.

"How?"

"Uhm, I think the rat nibbled a wire."

"The…rat?"

"Yeah, well, I was hidin' from th' Battlechargers and there was this rat there an' he was scared and I couldn't leave him to get squished so…uhm…I put him in my cab and I think he chewed through a couple wires he shouldn't have."

"Wonderful," Ratchet said. "As if Beachcomber, Groove and Hound weren't bad enough. Wheeljack! Where's the cheese on a string?"

"You mean the organic extractor?" Wheeljack called back. "I think Carly had it for lunch!"


	4. Silly Pipes

**Silly Pipes:**

It was a rare find under the best of conditions. In a human junkyard, out in the open and exposed to the elements as it was, it was like finding an original Carbide in the rubble of Crystal City.

Pipes picked it up as delicately as he could, being careful not to grip it too tightly.

He was right. Oh merciful Primus, he was right! It was an F72T12, low color rendition, cool white fluorescent tube. It was nearly as long as he was tall, frosted like a window pane on a winter's morning.

It was beautiful. It was gorgeous.

And it was the perfect thing for light saber practice! Darth Pipes would fight again!


	5. Naughty Pipes implied slash

**Author's note: **Takes place roughly in 1994/1995;

**Naughty Pipes:**

"I don't know about this, Sparkplug." Huffer's grey face was bunched up in a full-fledged fret. "Do you really think this will work?"

"I'm positive," Sparkplug said, patting Huffer's hip the way he'd pat a human's back. "I used a design a lot like this when I was up in Alaska. We made it work and we were using spit and bailing wire. It'll work, I swear."

"Okay." Huffer didn't sound convinced, but he did look apologetic about his doubts. "I'm sorry, Sparkplug, really it's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately and trying to retrofit the Ark and the volcano into a larger complex is just getting to me I guess." He sighed heavily. "I'm not used to working under these conditions."

Sparkplug grinned, moving back to better look Huffer in the face. "That's why you've got me," he said. "C'mon, call up the plans and I'll show you what I've got in mind."

"Alright," Huffer said, doubtfully.

They'd been studying the plans for a few minutes when the sound of footsteps made Sparkplug look up. A blue minibot stood in the doorway, his red optics bright and shiny. They were the only things about him that were; the rest of him was covered in mud and slush.

"Hey, Pipes!" Sparkplug called. "Spike with you?"

"No sir, Sparkplug," Pipes said. "He met up with Carly and Bumblebee when we got back just now. He said to tell you that they're gonna go get something to eat."

Sparkplug nodded. "That's good, I'll hook up with him later then. The plowing go okay?"

"Yessir!" Pipes said, his optics lighting up. "Kept it slow and steady, like you said to do. It was a lot of fun."

"Fun?" Huffer gave an almost human-sounding sniff. "Pipes, how can running around in freezing cold snow and mud and slush be fun?"

"Well," Pipes said, his optics brightening again in what Sparkplug knew was as close to a grin as a mouthless Autobot could get. "We listened to the radio and Spike and me talked a lot an' I got to honk my horn every time we'd get the signal."

"The signal?" Huffer asked, still sounding dubious about the whole thing.

"Yeah, you know what I mean, right Sparkplug, sir?" Pipes held up one arm as if reaching for something, then pulled down. "That's the signal; when people do that, you blow your horn."

"That it is, Pipes," Sparkplug said, solemnly. "Rule of the road."

Pipes's optics flared again. "Yeah, all in all it was a really nice time," he said.

"I'm sure." Huffer walked over to Pipes. "Look at you!" he scolded. "You're filthy! And you've been gone nearly four hours when you were supposed to be gone two! You were only supposed to be working on the highway from here to the interstate. How did you manage to get covered in that much mud on a highway?"

Sparkplug coughed to cover a chuckle as Pipes's optics took on a faux-innocent oh-dear-did-I? look. "Well," Pipes said. "Trailbreaker and Hound wanted one of the back roads plowed too an' it got kinda muddy back there. Then a couple rangers wanted some help getting the parking lot plowed down by the visitor's center and I was just tryin' to help out Huff."

"I know you were." Huffer let out another exasperated sigh that made him sound so much like a scolding mother that Sparkplug had to fake another coughing fit. "But that deicer you were carrying is a corrosive and that mud could rust your undercarriage if you're not careful. Not to mention you could have slid on the ice and ended up slamming into a tree. Those things look harmless, but they're not!"

"I know, Huff, I know," Pipes took a step forward, reaching out to put a hand on Huffer's shoulder. "But none of that stuff happened, and I was just on my way down to th' refresher to get cleaned up. I only stopped by 'cause I wanted to see if you could help me wash my back."

Sparkplug started to turn back to the plans for the Ark's retrofitting, letting Pipes and Huffer's conversation wash over him. He didn't really think anything of it -- Pipes's design was such that scrubbing himself was downright difficult and besides, Sparkplug had seen enough of the world that communal bathing just wasn't that surprising.

"Pipes, I…I'm busy," Huffer said, and there was something about his voice -- half-irritated, half-enticed -- and the way he shuffled back a half-step from Pipes that brought Sparkplug's head up and around.

_Janine._ Her name floated back to him, stirred up from the depths of his mind, followed by a memory of their first apartment. It'd been a cramped little one-bedroom flat -- barely enough room for two adults, let alone two adults and a newborn. He'd come home from work at the garage, tired and filthy and she'd been at the sink washing dishes. He'd stepped up behind her, putting his hands on her hips and nuzzling the back of her neck. She'd smelled of Jean Nate and Aquanet and baby powder.

"You're filthy," she'd said, with a laugh in her voice. "Go get cleaned up and I'll have dinner ready when you get out."

"Forget dinner, come join me and we'll get a pizza," he'd said. "Or Chinese, or Martian, whatever. Just come join me."

"Irving, I…I'm busy," she'd said and her tone had been exactly the one that Huffer had used. All right, not _exactly_; even on the worst day of hay fever season Janine had never sounded that nasal and whiny, but the implication was still there.

"Sparkplug and I are working on the expansion for our headquarters, I can't leave just now." Huffer's voice brought Sparkplug back to the present day. He snuck a glance back at Huffer and Pipes. The two minibots were standing an arm's length apart -- Pipes's arm, to be accurate. Pipes was reaching out again for Huffer when he noticed Sparkplug looking at them.

"Hey, sir?" he asked, hopeful. "Would you mind if me and Huffer left for a little bit? I promise, it wouldn't be for long. I just _really_ need to get cleaned up." There was a mischievous glint in Pipes's optics that was impossible to misread. It took all Sparkplug's willpower not to smirk back.

"Pipes!" Huffer looked as close to mortified as Sparkplug had ever seen. If he hadn't liked Huffer as much as he did, it would almost have been comical. "Pipes, no! You go on and get cleaned up. No! Don't argue with me!" Huffer snapped, then his expression softened. "I need to take care of this first, but we can meet up later, okay? I'll radio you when we're done here."

Pipes nodded his head in a short, fast bobble. "Sure, Huff," he said, reaching out and giving the orange minibot's hand a squeeze before he walked off. "Bye Sparkplug!"

"Warriors," Huffer said with a sigh that stirred Sparkplug's memories again. "I'm sorry, Sparkplug, they're just…why are your eyes leaking?"

XXX

**End Note:** In the course of writing this fic, I looked up Jean Nate, to make sure I got the spelling right; Mount St. Helens to see what kind of roads lead to the volcano, the Korean War, to figure out how old Sparkplug would have to be to have served in the Korean War (by my figures, he was born in 1932, making him 18 at the time the Korean War began; 38 when Spike was born; 52 in 1984 and 62 at the time this story takes place. Sparkplug's age may vary outside the Dunverse). I also looked up snow plowing. Yes, I am a geek. Yes, this makes Amy laugh at me -- but she says she still loves me so that's ok.


	6. Exploring Pipes

**Exploring Pipes:**

"You want to go where?" Rodimus Prime asked, looking down at Pipes.

"Hundred mile garage sale," Pipes said, with an embarrassed flicker of his optics. "They have it out east. It runs from Red Wing, Minnesota to Winona, Wisconsin. I didn't get to go last year 'cause of the whole thing with Unicron, but that's okay. Sounds like this year is gonna be bigger anyway."

"And…why are you going?" Minibots had a reputation for quirky behavior but…garage sales?

Pipes looked at Rodimus, his posture that of someone too respectful to call his leader slow to his face. "'Cause it's a hundred mile long garage sale. There's all kinds of deals and stuff. The humans clear out their attics and garages and you'd be amazed what they are wanting to get rid of."

Rodimus nodded. "Well, how long will you be gone?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation back on more familiar ground."

"Well, it's about eighteen hundred miles from here, so I'll have to stop at least four times t'refuel but if I drive it straight, I'll get to Redwing in a day an' then have two more t'drive the sales. Probably won't get to 'em all, but eh there's always next year." Pipes paused. "Then about another day t'drive back, might be longer 'cause I might sightsee some on the trip back."

Rodimus considered. "You've got this planned out."

"Yessir," Pipes said. "So, can I go?"

"Only if I can come with."


	7. Angsty Pipes

**Author's Note: **Takes place in approximately 2006 or 2007Set in same story universe as rest of the 28 Pipes and in the same potential future universe as the Combaticons story Orphans.

**Untitled**

Cybertron was at peace. For the first time in over a hundred thousand vorn, the dogs of war had been leashed and all was finally in harmony.

Granted, Cybertron was changed. Irreversibly so. A moon was gone, for one thing. And then there were the planet-wide gashes left from when Unicron had tried to devour Cybertron itself. But on the whole, the planet had survived and it would be rebuilt -- better than ever, if the Autobots had anything to say about it.

Pipes almost wished he'd be there to see it.

"You're sure about this?" Tailgate asked as they drove along the main highway toward Iacon's spaceport. He was speaking in the careful, gentle tones most people used when talking to him; the sort of tones usually reserved for the slightly mad. "I mean, the war's over so why keep fighting someplace else?"

"The war's over here," Pipes said, shifting to avoid a crater in the road. "But it's going to be coming to Nebulos. Galvatron knows he can't hurt us here but they're still vulnerable."

"They've got the 'Masters to take care of them," Tailgate said, braking to avoid rear-ending Pipes.

"There's nine of them against th' whole Decepticon Empire," Pipes said. "That's not enough."

"Eighteen of them," Tailgate said. "Their heads and weapons count as Autobots too, y'know."

Pipes sighed as he put on speed, trying to make up for lost time. "Eighteen is still not enough," he said. "You know what the Decepticons are like. An' with their own 'Masters, they're gonna be worse."

"Still doesn't mean you have to go." Tailgate activated his magnet, allowing Pipes to handle the driving now that they were on open road.

"Optimus asked for volunteers," Pipes said. "You were there; I don't have to go, I just want to. Beats sitting around here with nothing to do."

"Getting scrapped isn't going to bring Huffer back," Tailgate said.

Pipes sped up rather than slowing down. "I know that," he said, tersely. "But staying here hurts, 'Gate. Only thing worse would be going back to Earth."

Tailgate said nothing as Pipes continued. "I mean, I'm glad the war's over and I survived it and all but Huffer should be here. He's the one who wanted to come home to Cybertron. He should be here, helping rebuild it. It's not fair. We were the ones who weren't supposed to live beyond a couple battles. So why'd a couple kitbashes like us live and he didn't?"

"Universe isn't fair, Pipes." Tailgate's voice was quiet. "We learned that a long time ago. Is revenge what you really want?"

"It's not about revenge," Pipes said. "I just want to be useful. Here? There's nothing I can do. I'm a warrior, fighting's all I know how to do well an' on Nebulos I can make a difference. Here? Unless they need somebody to tell 'em the difference between a Mr. Coffee TF4 and a Mr. Coffee TF5, I'm gonna be stuck twiddling my cannons."

"Point," Tailgate said. "So, how long until the shuttle leaves?"

"About three breem before they're supposed to take off," Pipes said. "So, if you'll shut up an' quit second-guessin' me on why I'm goin' and if the roads stay clear, we'll make it in no time."

"You got it Pipes," Tailgate said. "Let's roll out. The machines of Nebulos need us!"

"Th' people too, 'Gate, people too," Pipes said, laying on the speed.


	8. On His Knees Pipes

**Author's Note: **Takes place during the 1986 Transformers movie. My explanation of what happened to Huffer?

**On His Knees Pipes:**

The rock wouldn't move. Pipes slammed himself against it, hands scrabbling for purchase as he tried without success to get a grip on it. He sank to his knees, clawing at the ground -- if he couldn't lift it, maybe he could push it over or roll it out of the way.

His radio was buzzing. Someone was talking to him, all but ordering him to answer but he ignored it. The battle was over. He'd heard the scream of engines as the shuttles had taken off, chased by Galvatron -- whoever he was.

The rock wouldn't move. Pipes stopped digging; his arm canons were in the way, preventing him from getting the right angle to really dig. He briefly considered then dismissed the idea of firing corrosives at either the ground. Anything strong enough to remove the rock was also strong enough to dissolve who -- _what_ -- was underneath.

He could hear engines approaching. It would have been easy enough for the others to triangulate his position. They'd likely heard the same transmission he had. He heard someone -- Grapple -- come up behind him and try to pull him back. Without thinking, Pipes turned and swung a cannon arm, putting all his strength into it. He was glad to hear not only the clang of metal on metal but Grapple's yelp of pain.

The damned rock wouldn't _move. _Helplessly, Pipes pounded it with his fists but that only caused chips of stone to fly back and scrape his paint. He looked down, leaning heavily against the hard, unyielding rock and catching a glimpse of orange peeking out of the hole he'd dug.

He stopped, picking up the fragment and studying it. It was the wrong color to be part of the city walls. He could hear Grapple and Hoist's worried voices behind him, arguing with someone walking up behind him.

This time, the hand on his shoulder was smaller, instantly familiar. "C'mon, Pipes," Tailgate said. "Let Hoist and Grapple move the rock. They'll get him out."

Pipes didn't move. He could remember soft lips pressed against his faceplate. "Be safe," Huffer had said, like he always did whenever they parted. Didn't matter if it was for a battle or a briefing; it was just part of the ever-present fretting that was Huffer.

Pipes felt the pull of Tailgate's magnets. Not strong enough to pull him back; just enough of a tug to remind him of his friend's presence.

"C'mon, Pipes," Tailgate said again. "Let them do their job. We won't leave; we'll just get out of the way."

"Okay," Pipes said, holding the fragment tightly as Tailgate led him back from the rock. He looked at Grapple who was nursing a dent in his upper leg. "I'm sorry."

Grapple glanced at the armor fragment and frowned, face twisting. "As am I. He was a good engineer; a good friend."

"Yeah, he was." Pipes followed Tailgate off to one side, leaning against the wall. The two of them stood quietly, holding hands and watching as the rock moved.


	9. Homework BookReading Pipes

**Author's note:** Takes place before "Tokens", in roughly 1992-1993, shortly after Pipes and the others in Magnus's team arrive on Earth. Written for Book-Reading Pipes.

**Homework:**

Kup stepped into the quarters he shared with his teammates only to find the room's Teletraan-1 terminal on. Text and pictures were scrolling by slowly as the part of Teletraan-1 connected to the terminal provided color commentary.

"Facet was best known for his use of materials that combined strength and beauty. His bridge work helped connect various levels and hemispheres of Cybertron, making free passage across the planet possible," Teletraan-1 said to the seemingly empty room. "But it was his masterwork, the Crystal Gardens, that won him the most acclaim and insured his position in history."

"Can I see a picture of that?" Pipes asked, his voice muffled by the chair he was sitting in. "Of the Gardens, please?"

Kup chuckled. "Tailgate's rubbing off on you," he said as he walked over to lean against the back of the chair. "It's just a terminal, you don't have to talk to it like it's alive, lad."

"I know but. . .." Pipes's cab squeaked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Feels wrong not to."

"History lessons?" Kup asked, changing the subject.

"Not exactly," Pipes said.

"File not found," Teletraan-1 said. "Records are not available in my data banks."

"Oh. That's okay," Pipes said. "What else can you tell me about him? Can you tell me more about the bridges? Maybe that'll be enough."

"Searching files," Teletraan-1 said, sounding almost relieved by the subject change.

It was the lack of disappointment in Pipes's voice, the simple expectation that files would be missing that made Kup frown. "Since when are you interested in architects?" he asked.

Pipes shifted in his seat, looking down at his hands again. "Well, I was delivering some supplies to one of the labs -- y'know, helping out and stuff like Magnus and you said we were supposed to do -- and one of the guys on the Ark's crew was in there talking about this Facet mech and I just kinda got curious about him."

The too-careful way that Pipes spoke about the encounter told Kup all he needed to know about Pipes's sudden interest in architects. "Who was it?"

"Huffer." Kup wasn't surprised by the tender way Pipes said the name. He'd said more than a few names that way himself. It was the who rather than the how that made his optics widen. They hadn't been on Earth long, but he already knew that Huffer had a deserved reputation for being a cityformer-sized pain in the diodes.

"I see." Kup kept his voice neutral, if friendly. "You like him, eh?"

Pipes hesitated. "I don't know," he said. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"It's alright," Kup said, gently. "But lad, I have to ask why him?"

"I don't know," Pipes said. "I guess it's how he talks about Cybertron. About how it was before the Ark left, in the early days of the war. He just loves it so much and I love hearing him talk about it."

Kup had heard more than a few monologues from Huffer on the subject of Cybertron and its glories and, in his opinion, the little orange mech was suffering from a bad case of high-noise interference as far as his memories went. Still, he and Magnus had hoped that their crew would find ways to blend in with the Ark's group. This wasn't exactly what they had in mind, but it would do. "Does he know?"

"No," Pipes said. "But, I'm hoping I can talk to him. Y'know? Show him I know something about what he's talking about and then, maybe something more will happen."

"Good plan," Kup said.

"It was Tailgate's idea," Pipes said. "He helped me get Teletraan-1 to do the right searches."

Kup nodded. "Well then, I'll let you get back to work," he said, turning to head to his bunk. "And Pipes? Good luck."

"Thanks, sir."

Kup drifted off to the soft murmur of Teletraan-1 describing the wonders of Facet's Bridge of Sighs.


End file.
